


Приключения Мстителей в СМС

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra





	Приключения Мстителей в СМС

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avengers Adventures in Texting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630583) by [laylabinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylabinx/pseuds/laylabinx). 



Глава 1. Парад

Кому: Директор Одноглазик

От кого: Тони

***

Тони: Думаю, стоит убедить мэра провести парад в нашу честь, ведь мы спасли город. 

Одноглазик: Ты это серьезно? В самом деле серьезно?

Тони: Конечно, почему нет?

Одноглазик: Почему нет? Старк, ты разрушил половину города! Ущерб на миллиарды, если не на триллион долларов. Ты прославил оперативников Щ.И.Т.а на всю страну! Мэр хочет упрятать тебя в изолятор без окон!

Тони: Не драматизируйте. И мы не разрушили город, а спасли его. Иначе бы его развалили гигантские космические слизни. Я позвоню завтра мэру и предложу ему устроить парад в честь Дня Мстителей. Будет круто.

Одноглазик: Если ты осмелишься позвонить мэру с таким предложением, твои яйца из гранита. 

Тони: Приму за комплимент. Рад, что вы думаете о моих яйцах во время кризиса, Ник.

Одноглазик: Я никогда не думаю о твоих яйцах, Старк. И для тебя - директор Фьюри. 

Тони: Это так мило - использовать уменьшительно-ласкательные имена. 

Одноглазик: Клянусь богом, Старк…

 

Глава 2: Алфавит

 

Кому: Пугающе Горячая Цыпочка Ниндзя

От кого: Тони

***

Тони: Щ

Тони: Ъ

Тони: Ы

Тони: Ь

Тони: Э

Тони: Ю

Тони: Я

Тони: Рассказал я алфавит - и она мне позвонит.

Ниндзя: Господи, Старк! Я не сплю! Какого хрена тебе надо?!

Тони: Хочу задать тебе вопрос. 

Ниндзя: В три часа ночи?

Тони: Да.

Ниндзя: Для этого было совершенно необходимо отправить мне весь алфавит по одной букве шесть раз?

Тони: Именно так.

Ниндзя: Чего ты хочешь, Старк?

Тони: Какой код доступа Фьюри к оружейному бункеру? Мы с Беннером хотим поиграть плазменными пушками. 

Ниндзя:...

Тони: Так что там с кодом?

Ниндзя: Тони… Клянусь всеми богами… если ты напишешь мне сегодня ночью хотя бы еще одно сообщение, я отрежу тебе пальцы под одному и сделаю из них ожерелье. Понял?

Тони: Это очень мило, но я серьезно. Какой код?

Тони: Эй? 

Тони: Наташа?

Ниндзя: Ожерелье из пальцев… три… два…

Тони: Спокойной ночи!

 

Глава 3. Пробел

 

Кому: Стив

От кого: Брюс

***

 

Брюс: Эй, Стив, Фьюри просил спуститься через двадцать минут в зал совещаний чтобы обсудить миссию.

Брюс: Стив?

Брюс: Все в порядке?

Брюс: Стив, почему ты не отвечаешь?

Стив: Огосподикактыотделяешьсловапробелами???

Брюс: …что?

Стив: Всесловаслипаются

Стив: Немогунайтипробел

Стив: Помоги!

Брюс: Хм… там внизу экрана должна быть кнопка пробела.

Стив: Неттуткнопок

Стив: Толькоотправитьицыфры

Стив: Идиотскиемобильники

Брюс: Ничего себе, кажется, у меня развивается внутренний дефект речи только от чтения этих сообщений. Тебе нужно обсудить это с Тони.

Стив: Яспросилонсмеялся

Брюс: Он посмеялся над тобой?

Стив: Да.

Брюс: Ладно, встретимся в зале для совещаний, я попробую показать тебе кнопку пробела. 

Стив: О К Е Й

Стив: Я Н А Ш Е Л !

Брюс: Я вижу… 

 

Глава 4. Прага

 

Кому: Клинт

От кого: Таша

***

Таша: Эй, Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы были готовы к отправке сегодня к 17:00. У нас разведоперация в Генуе завтра утром.

Клинт: Зачем? 

Таша: Сбор разведданных на Малисори и его людей. В четверг они отправляют груз, нам нужны координаты.

Клинт: Почему они не могут снять координаты с его сотового? Мы отслеживаем его телефон уже четыре месяца.

Таша:Они зашифрованы. Фьюри хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь был на месте. Давай, будет весело. Как в Праге.

Клинт:…

Таша: Что?

Клинт: Я ненавижу Прагу. Моя спина ненавидит Прагу. Мое чувство собственного достоинства ненавидит Прагу. Я сломал запястье в Праге. 

Таша: О, не будь ребенком. Все было не так уж и плохо. 

Клинт: Мне пришлось надеть платье, а еще меня выбросили из движущегося транспортного средства. 

Таша: Окей, во-первых, я понятия не имела, что тот ночной клуб был только для женщин, а во-вторых, та машина ехала не очень-то быстро - с тобой случалось и худшее. 

Клинт: Я приземлился в сточной канаве!

Таша: Ну, сейчас ты придираешься к мелочам...

Клинт: Я просто говорю, что Прага - отстой. Просто невероятный отстой. Ситуация там покатилась к черту, потому что Прага - отстой. Я поеду на эту миссию, но если дело обернется, как в Праге, устрою самосожжение прямо посреди улицы. 

Таша: Принято. Так мне прихватить то зеленое платье - на всякий случай? Оно идет к твоим глазам. 

Клинт: Временами я тебя и в самом деле ненавижу...

 

Глава 5: Правила съема

 

Кому: Непросто Быть Зеленым

От кого: Тони

***

Тони: Ты горячее, чем Бунзеновская горелка на полной мощности.

Зеленый: Согласно второму закону термодинамики, тебе стоит поделиться своей сексуальностью со мной.

Тони: Всякий раз, когда я рядом с тобой, страдаю от анаэробного дыхания, потому что захватывает дух.

Зеленый: Я хочу прилипнуть к тебе, как суперстойкий клей.

Тони: Мы с тобой вызовем более сильную реакцию, чем калий с водой.

Зеленый: Я более привлекателен для тебя, чем железо для электронов.

Тони: Дашь мне свои значащие цифры?

Зеленый: Ты чувствуешь, как кожа пылает? Потому что ты, должно быть, только что упал с небес и вхождение в атмосферу вызвало некоторые осложнения.

Тони: Ботан.

Зеленый: Эта реплика не более ботанская, чем некоторые из тех, что придумал ты.

Тони: Более. Уверен, что ни одна женщина на свете на это не поведется.

Зеленый: Думаю, что они не поведутся ни на один из вариантов…

Тони: Эй, детка. Он массивен. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Зеленый: Да ладно, это просто вульгарно.

Тони: В моей постели перпетуум-мобиле всю ночь напролет, детка.

Зеленый: Серьезно?..

Тони: На твоем лабораторном столе или на моем?

Зеленый: Старик...

Тони: Это и вправду однажды сработало.

Зелены: Удивлен.

Тони: Что я могу сказать? Я неотразим. 

 

Глава 6. Определитель номера

 

Кому: Наташа

От кого: Стив Роджерс

***

Стив: Наташа, мы собираемся спуститься в спортзал и отработать несколько новых маневров, если хочешь - присоединяйся. Стив Роджерс.

Наташа: Окей, закончу кое-что тут и спущусь.

Стив: Ладно, возможно, тебе стоит надеть что-нибудь пожароустойчивое. Тони тестирует свои новые изобретения. Стив Роджерс.

Наташа: Хорошо, спасибо за предупреждение. 

Стив: Всегда пожалуйста. Стив Роджерс.

Наташа: Хм… Стив?

Стив: Да? Стив Роджерс.

Наташа: Ты же в курсе, что не обязательно подписывать каждое сообщение, да?

Стив: Но как ты тогда узнаешь, с кем говоришь?

Наташа: Золотце… твое имя выдает автоматический определитель номера. Я знаю, с кем говорю. 

Стив: Правда?

Наташа: Да, правда. Твое имя высвечивается наверху экрана в каждом сообщении, не обязательно подписываться еще и внизу.

Стив: О… прости.

Наташа: Все нормально, просто хотела, чтобы ты знал.

Стив: Спасибо.

Наташа: Обращайся.

Стив: Халк только что сломал стену… 

Наташа: Вот почему у нас совсем нет красивых вещей!

 

Глава 7. Голодные игры

 

Кому: Леголас

От: Тони

***

Тони: Эй, ты читал серию книг “Голодные игры”? 

Леголас: Тони, что бы ты ни собирался... остановись. Я не хочу об этом слышать.

Тони: Нет, правда. Хорошая серия, думаю, тебе понравится.

Леголас: Нет.

Тони: Что с тобой не так? Тебе не нравится быть в курсе современной литературы?

Леголас: Мне не интересна эта серия, потому что я точно знаю, на что ты намекаешь, предлагая ее почитать. 

Тони: Ни на что я не намекаю. Просто подумал, что тебе может быть интересно, потому что у тебя много общего с одним из персонажей. 

Леголас: Видишь? Вот оно. Ты все время к этому клонил. Заговорил о книгах, только чтобы сравнить меня с главным женским персонажем. Я знал.

Тони: Женским? Вообще-то я говорил о Като - он был отличным атлетом, знаешь ли, но если тебе больше нравится ассоциировать себя с женщиной, то пожалуйста. Уж точно не мне осуждать человека за его тайные фантазии. 

Леголас: …Ты что, правда не пытаешься сравнить меня с цыпочкой со стрелами?

Тони: Конечно нет. Я пытался заинтересовать тебя книгой по другим причинам. 

Леголас: Да? Ладно… пожалуй, я попробую.

Тони: Молодчина.

Тони: Кстати, можно, я изменю твою фамилию в телефоне на Эвердин?

Леголас: -.-;

 

Глава 8: Банкомат

 

Кому: Стивен Роджерс

От кого: Тор Одинсон

***

Тор: Стивен, мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Стивен Роджерс: Что случилось, Тор?

Тор: Я был задержан сотрудниками правоохранительных органов Земли и в данный момент лишен свободы в помещении, из которого невозможно выйти без причинения еще большего ущерба.

Стивен Роджерс: Тебя… арестовали?

Тор: Воистину.

Стивен Роджерс: За что? И почему?

Тор: Я уничтожил автоматическую выносную денежную машину около Первого Национального Банка Манхэттена. 

Стивен Роджерс: Ты уничтожил ее? Зачем?

Тор: Она не принимала мои монеты и отрицала мой доступ к денежным фондам. 

Стивен Роджерс: Монеты?

Тор: Да, настоящее асгардское золото и серебро. Боги этих машин не приняли моего предложения. Это оскорбление не только мне и моему предложению, а и моему отцу, всему моему народу. 

Стивен Роджерс: Я не знал, что они принимают монеты…

Тор: Моя попытка вернуть их вызвала поломку машины. Я усугубил повреждение, пытаясь исправить его. Машина теперь на улице. Полагаю, я до слез напугал какого-то ребенка. 

Стивен Роджерс: Ладно… оставайся там. Я приеду за тобой. 

Тор: Я буду терпеливо ожидать твоего появления. 

 

Глава 9: Колчан

 

Кому: Тони

От кого: Клинт

***

Клинт: Эй, не мог бы ты помочь мне тут кое с чем?

Тони: Я никогда, никогда-никогда не буду носить трико, если ты намекаешь на это. 

Клинт: Заткнись, Тони .-; Мне нужна помощь с колчаном, он пострадал по время последней миссии, и я не смог починить. 

Тони: А ты не можешь купить запчасти в магазине “Все для эльфов”?

Клинт: Знаешь что? Забудь, я попрошу Беннера. 

Тони: Не хотел огорчать, но злобный монстр, который тебе нужен, в данный момент недоступен, попробуй набрать позже. Серьезно, Беннер на другом конце света с Фьюри.

Клинт: Отлично.

Тони: Слушай, я не так много знаю о колчанах или другом оружии, названия которых звучат смутно-сексуально, но принеси после обеда, уверен, что разберусь как-нибудь. 

Клинт: Точно? 

Тони: Да, это должно быть забавно. 

Клинт: Спасибо.

Тони: О, и это не бесплатно. Тебе придется заплатить. 

Клинт: И чего ты хочешь, Старк?

Тони: “Читос” и “Ред Булл” - я позволю тебе легко отделаться.

Клинт: С этим я справлюсь. 

Тони: Вот и молодец. 

 

Глава 10. Чертова автокоррекция!

 

Кому: Звезды и Полосы

От кого: Тони

***

Тони: Привет, тебе придется сходить на пресс-конференцию после обеда одному. У меня встреча с Андерсоном в 5. 

Звезды и Полосы: Правда?

Тони: Ага, прости. Отменить не могу, уже четыре раза отменял. Похоже, ты сам по себе сегодня. 

Звезды и Полосы: Отлично, я попал в член. 

Тони: Почти уверен, что на эту конференцию тебе пойдется пойти всему целиком, а не только…

Звезды и Полосы: Нет, не это, идиотский телефон. В *член

Тони: Добавление звездочки никак не помогло, все равно придется идти всему целиком. 

Звезды и Полосы: Да черт, Тони! В член!

Тони: Ты что, страдаешь синдромом Паркинсона?

Звезды и Полосы: Член!

Звезды и Полосы: ЧЛЕН!

Тони: Вот правда, радость моя, не обязательно орать. Я с первого раза понял. И вообще такие разговоры лучше не вести на публике.

Звезды и Полосы: П.Л.Е.Н! Просто ПЛЕН!

Тони: Твой член в плену? Когда это случилось?

Звезды и Полосы: Зреет телефон.

Тони: Это самая милая попытка выругаться на моей памяти. 

Звезды и Полосы: Иди нахрен, Тони.

Тони: Обязательно, но позже. Сейчас у меня встреча с Андерсоном, а тебе с твоим плененным членом пора ехать в Бруклин. Повеселитесь там!

Звезды и Полосы: Порой ты ужасно подражаешь. 

Тони: Раздражаю? Хорошая попытка. 

Звезды и Полосы: Черт!

Тони: Лол, добро пожаловать в мир автокоррекции. 

 

Глава 11. Музыка

 

Кому: Непросто Быть Зеленым

От кого: Тони

***

Тони: Если я когда-нибудь позвоню тебе из тюрьмы и попрошу забрать, сможешь сделать это без лишних вопросов?

Зеленый: Ладно… мы сейчас гипотетически или это неизбежно?

Тони: Оба варианта.

Зеленый: Понял. И почему я соглашаюсь на эту, по всей вероятности, неизбежную ситуацию?

Тони: Меня сегодня чуть не арестовали. 

Зеленый: За что?

Тони: За то, что наорал на девушку в магазине “Бэст Бай”.

Зеленый: Окей. Во-первых, почему? Во-вторых, я думал, ты ненавидишь “Бэст Бай”. Сам же называл их “Воллмартом” магазинов электроники. 

Тони: Я ненавижу “Бэст Бай”, но только там было то, что мне нужно, и у меня случился конфликт с девушкой в одном из музыкальных отделов. 

Зеленый: И вот мы возвращаемся к моему первому вопросу…

Тони: У нее был отвратительный музыкальный вкус. Она тащилась от Джессики Бибер, или как там зовут этого ребенка, и я сказал ей, что его (ее?) музыка отстой. Я сказал ей, что хорошие исполнители сами пишут песни, а не платят группе авторов. Попытался рассказать ей о “Queen” и AC/DC, а она назвала их бесталанными писаками с допотопной музыкой. Я чуть не выбросил ее в окно!

Зеленый: Тони… 

Тони: Нет, Беннер, это не круто! Мой отец избил бы меня тостером, если бы я принес в дом такое барахло!

Зеленый: И все равно, нельзя пугать детей только потому, что им нравится другая музыка. 

Тони: Не защищай ее.

Зеленый: Я не защищаю, просто говорю, что покушение на современную музыку - очень глупая причина угодить за решетку.

Тони: Как бы не так. Я крестоносец классического рока для будущих поколений всего мира. Она должна сказать мне спасибо. 

Зеленый: Уверен, именно так она и подумала…

Тони: А стоило бы. 

 

Глава 12. Париж

 

Кому: Таша

От кого: Клинт

*** 

Клинт: Почти уверен, что Фьюри захочет обсудить с нами то, что случилось в Париже…

Таша: Не уверена, что понимаю, о чем ты.

Клинт: Да ладно, Таша, брось. Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Таша: Хм-м… не-а, никаких зацепок.

Клинт: Ну, для начала - ты убила нашего крота. Насчет которого мы имели четкие инструкции - вернуть живым.

Таша: Не собиралась я его убивать, просто пыталась утихомирить. 

Клинт: Ты вогнала ему вилку в горло.

Таша: Он напугал меня. Не нужно было прятаться в том коридоре. 

Клинт: Он крот, ему положено прятаться. Думаю, он профессиональный наблюдатель … был. Вероятно, специализировался на этом предмете в колледже.

Таша: Все равно, не нужно было подкрадываться ко мне. И если уж ты меня обвиняешь, то и сам не невинная овечка.

Клинт: Да брось, моей вины тут не больше 10%.

Таша: Ты ударил жену премьер-министра.

Клинт: Да, но… 

Таша: В лицо. 

Клинт: Она… 

Таша: И бросил ее на полу в ванной. Думаю, ты сломал ей нос.

Клинт: Она подкатывала ко мне! Выслеживала всю ночь, а потом забралась в туалет и зажала в угол!

Таша: Я о том, что мы оба накосячили на этой миссии. Не стоило кое-чего делать.

Клинт: Ладно… Фьюри все равно взбесится. 

Таша: Вероятно. 

Клинт: Думаю, нам стоит опустить часть со стрельбой во французского посла. 

Таша: Он был в бронежилете, не считается. 

 

Глава 13: Аббревиатуры

 

Кому: Тони

От кого: Стив

*** 

Стив: Возможно, мне понадобится твоя помощь кое с чем. 

Тони: Могу составить целый список вариантов, но продолжай. 

Стив: Я не понимаю аббревиатуры, которые люди пишут в СМС. Они совершенно бессмысленны. 

Тони: О чем ты?

Стив: В смысле, я не понимаю, как это относится к разговору, большинство из них не к месту. 

Тони: Например?

Стив: Например, что значит “lol”?

Тони: Ржунимагу.

Стив: О… 

Тони: Что? А ты что думал?

Тони: Эй?

Тони: Стив, золотце. Я в любом случае найду способ узнать, так что лучше скажи мне прежде, чем я пойду спрашивать у Беннера или Клинта.

Стив: Я думал, это значит “Lady of Liberty”… (Статуя свободы - Прим.пер.)

Тони: Ты серьезно?

Стив: Да. 

Тони: А что насчет “wtf”?

Стив: We The Free (Мы свободны - Прим. пер.)

Тони: “ftw”?

Стив: Fight The War (Сражайся с войной - Прим. пер.) 

Тони: О господи… ты такой патриот…

Стив: Я из 40-х! Тогда все были патриотами!

Тони: Нам нужно серьезно поговорить о том, как интегрировать тебя в эту эпоху. Правда, это просто печально… 

Стив: Думаю, проще меня снова заморозить…

 

Глава 14. Кофе

 

Кому: Брюс Беннер

От кого: Тор Одинсон

***

Тор: Атмосфера на вашей планете, кажется, легко воспламеняется. 

Брюс Беннер: Я… о господи… что?

Тор: Я обнаружил, что удивительно легко разжечь пламя даже простейшими материалами. 

Брюс Беннер: Что ты сделал?..

Тор: Я неожиданно поджег кухню в Северной Башне.

Брюс Беннер: Ты что?!

Тор: Поджег кухню в Северной Башне.

Брюс Беннер: Я… понял, но как? Что ты готовил?

Тор: Кофе.

Брюс Беннер: Кофе?.. 

Тор: Воистину.

Брюс Беннер: И ты… поджег кухню?

Тор: Да, воистину. 

Брюс Беннер: Как?.. Я даже… что?!

Тор: На пакете было восклицание: “Обжарьте для лучшего вкуса!”, и я просто последовал совету. Я обжаривал пакет, а кухню объяло пламя. 

Брюс Беннер: Ты обжаривал пакет?..

Тор: Да, мой ученый соратник.

Брюс Беннер: И кухню объяло пламя?..

Тор: Да. Пакет воспламенился в первую очередь. Но когда я поставил его на стол, он тоже воспламенился. А затем пол. И стены.

Брюс Беннер: Ладно… ладно… ты в порядке, Тор? Не обжегся?

Тор: Не, моя плоть непокорима таким ранениям. Однако не могу сказать того же о кухне. Она оказалась весьма легко воспламеняющейся.

Брюс Беннер: Похоже, у меня начинается мигрень…

Тор: Может быть, лучше обжаривать кофе во вместилище, который вы называете “микроволновка”?

Брюс Беннер: Нет, думаю, не стоит… Я потом покажу тебе.

Тор: Я с нетерпением жду просвещения от тебя. Тостер тоже не поддался моей попытке использовать его по назначению. 

Брюс Беннер: О, Боже…

 

Глава 15: Победа

 

Кому: Тщедушный Бог

От кого: Тони

***

Тони: Мы победили. 

Тщедушный Бог: И как тебе не надоест? Третий раз за последний час. 

Тони: Во-первых, не надоест. Во-вторых, вот тебе четвертый раз - мы победили. 

Тщедушный Бог: А вы еще удивляетесь, почему я так хотел захватить вашу планету. С людьми вроде тебя нужно обращаться надлежащим образом.

Тони: Очень мило, но все равно: мы победили. 

Тщедушный Бог: Вы не победили! Я просто позволил тебе и твоей жалкой планете прожить еще один день, пока я не осуществлю вторую часть своего плана. 

Тони: А вторая часть плана включает в себя пункт, где тебя уводят прочь в маске Ганнибала Лектора? Если да, то ты на верном пути.

Тщедушный Бог: Ты невыносим. 

Тони: Мне говорили. Теперь я принимаю это скорее как комплимент. 

Тщедушный Бог: Твой поток сарказма когда-нибудь прерывается?

Тони: Пока нет, но я работаю над этим.

Тщедушный Бог: Твои друзья, должно быть, оценили. 

Тони: Должны, я ведь делаю для них всякие самоотверженные вещи. Но знаешь что? У хороших парней всегда есть работа. Кстати, мы победили.

Тщедушный Бог: Как только я вернусь на вашу планету, я лично отрежу тебе язык. 

Тони: Что ж, удачи. Халк все еще помнит тебя, и, думаю, чтобы добраться до нас тебе сперва придется переступить через него. 

Тщедушный Бог: Этот зеленый великан очень свиреп.

Тони: Скажи ему сам, уверен, ему будет приятно это услышать. 

Тщедушный Бог: Твои насмешки не останутся безнаказанными, человек из железа. В конечном итоге ты заплатишь за дерзость. 

Тони: Буду ждать, когда ты снимешь свой намордник.

Тщедушный Бог: Глупец! 

Тони: Да, я знаю. Кстати, мы победили.

Тщедушный Бог: Я ненавижу тебя всеми фибрами своей души. 

Тони: А весело нам вместе! :D

 

Глава 16. Испанский

 

Кому: Клинт

От кого: Таша

*** 

Таша: Привет, ты получил файлы от Фьюри?

Клинт: Traje I hace turno 

Таша: Хм… что?

Клинт: I hace turno

Таша: Я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты. 

Клинт: Samba! Muy Phoenix changde mi langosta to Espanol!

Таша: Серьезно, у тебя инсульт, что ли?

Клинт: No! Mi telefono sucia! Ahh!

Таша: Ладно, я умею говорить и читать на испанском, но ты пишешь бессмыслицу. Как будто говоришь на другом языке с чудным испанским акцентом. 

Клинт: Asir, hangar onda.

Таша: Что?

Таша: Эй?

Таша: Клинт?

Таша: Что это было?

Клинт: О, прости. Пришлось перегрузить телефон. 

Таша: Что это были за штуки в стиле Зорро?

Клинт: Телефон обновил программное обеспечение и как-то поменял языковые настройки на испанский. Пришлось исправить настройки и перегрузиться - только тогда получилось сменить язык. 

Таша: Это что-то новенькое. 

Клинт: И не говори - никогда такого не видел. Но да, файлы получил. Принесу через 15 минут.

Таша: Bueno

Клинт: -.-;

 

Глава 17. Паук

Кому: Брюс

От кого: Клинт

***

Клинт: В душе паук.

Брюс: Паук? И что?

Клинт: Он зверски огромный и пялится на меня. Я просто хочу принять душ, а он смотрит на меня со стены этими своими восемью маленькими глазками.

Брюс: Так убей его.

Клинт: Я не могу.

Брюс: Почему?

Брюс: Эй?

Брюс: О господи… ты боишься пауков?

Клинт: Нет, не боюсь. Просто не люблю, когда они рядом. Вообще. Никогда. 

Брюс: Наташа об этом знает?

Клинт: Да, у нас соглашение. Она ненавидит скорпионов, я пауков. Я разбираюсь со скорпионами, она с пауками. Но она сейчас в Боливии, а здесь здоровенный паук в душе, и я почти наверняка уверен, что Фьюри убьет меня, если я убью его стрелой.

Брюс: Ты же знаешь, что это глупо, да?

Клинт: Конечно. Но плевать. Можешь прийти и размазать его фирменным ударом Халка?

Брюс: Я не буду вызывать Другого Парня, чтобы он разобрался с маленьким пауком.

Клинт: Он не маленький. Он огромный.

Брюс: Насколько огромный?

Клинт: Огромный. 

Брюс: Клинт…

Клинт: Около пяти дюймов от головы до хвоста, и его коричневые… думаю, это может быть тарантелла. 

Брюс: Хм, похоже, но я думаю, что тарантелла - это такой танец. 

Клинт: Чертова автокоррекция -.-; *тарантул. 

Брюс: Ладно, я понял, о чем ты. 

Клинт: Господи, он прямо передо мной… это как будто мой худший страх и Стивен Кинг собрались вместе и занялись безумным сексом в темном переулке за складом, а это их ублюдочный внебрачный ребенок. 

Брюс: Это… тревожно. Я почти закончил в лаборатории, скоро приду. Дай мне десять минут. 

Клинт: Десять минут?!

Брюс: Ага, десять минут или справляйся сам. 

Клинт: Ладно, я подожду… Но просто чтобы ты знал. Если эта тварь переберется из душа в мою комнату, я готов подделать собственную смерть и сбежать.

Брюс: Принято к сведению, мисс Маффет.


End file.
